On Its Own A Chord
by JuliaDelilah
Summary: The media has always been on Chord Overstreet's ass about his love affairs but the only affair he wants is with his on screen love: Amber Riley. Chord realizes that what he wants from her is something he's reluctant to give back, and that's his heart.


That One Kiss.

The choir room and nearby hallways were pretty vacant due to the cast working outside for an upcoming scene. Chord Overstreet had recently finished shooting a scene with Amber Riley, his on screen love. What she didn't know was that their scripted interactions meant more to Chord than she realized.

Ever since he had been added to the cast, he had been attracted to all the Glee girls. He especially had chemistry with Naya and Dianna in the past but it was never serious. The attraction he had once felt always faded and went away as he got to know them better. But the one person he actually had a strong connection with believes it's all acting, and that person is Amber.

All their cast mates laugh and joke around about relationships between each other. But every comment Chord made that was misinterpreted and considered a joke was never truly a joke. He just went along with it to keep the guys from interrogating him. No one really knew about his growing crush on Amber except for his brother Nash, whom he told everything to.

The day was going by pretty quickly. The scene Chord and Amber just finished was in the hallway where Sam and Mercedes don't say a word to each other because the character Shane ruins the entire mood and takes Mercedes away. It went along smoothly, and so once they finished they were sent home early, along with a few other members.

Amber had gone back to her dressing room to drop off her outfit before heading out to meet up with Kevin and Dianna for some lunch. She noticed Chord was in the room throwing on his shoes as she strolled in. Chord grinned at her as she waved at him from across the room. She hung up her outfit on the rack and headed toward the door.

Chord grabbed his wallet and keys before running out the room to catch up to Amber who was already half way down the hall.

He smirked as he started walking beside her, "That scene was um, pretty intense right?"

Amber smiled brightly, thinking about the entire day they spent with Ricky Martin. "I know, imagine Ricky coming back again! That would be awesome."

"I mean the one with us," Chord brushed his hand through his hair to hide the fact that he was studying her face intently.

Her smile vanished, she suddenly tensed up and blushed by his comment but her dark complexion stopped the redness from fully appearing. "Oh, that one," she mumbled.

Chord continued to watch her, "Yeah, and how Mercedes just let Shane take her away like that."

Amber sighed, still avoiding his eyes, "Mhm."

"If I was Sam, I wouldn't have let her walk away," he declared boldly.

The two were rounding the corner suddenly and so their walking started to slow down a bit, Amber finally glanced at his face and his shining green eyes, "Oh really?"

Chord chuckled as he saw her smirk, "Yupp, I would have grabbed her and ran."

"I doubt she'd let you do that," she raised an eyebrow.

He contemplated on what he was about to do next before realizing what he wanted to say. "Okay I'd grab her and go into the janitor's closet."

Amber shook her head as she challenged him again, "There isn't one in that hallway.."

Chord stopped walking and took hold of her arm, "But there is one behind you."

She sternly pointed at him with her free hand, not pulling herself out of his grip, "Don't even think about it." He stepped closer to her, not saying a word as the desire grew in his eyes. Amber tried to glue her feet to the floor, knowing this man was about to do something foolish. "I mean it!"

Chord stepped closer to her, ignoring her words. He was close enough to feel her chest against his, but he didn't push her too much so she wouldn't pull away from him. With his free hand he reached around her and opened the closet door.

"No," she whispered, "I'm seriously serious. Oh my goodness-"

She yelped as he quickly pulled her into the closet and closed the door behind him. He couldn't help but chuckle as she scrunched up her face in annoyance. Chord's arms where then around her waist in seconds, forcing Amber to place her hands on his chest.

She slapped her hand up against his muscled chest, trying to get him to let go before yelling out his name in a teasing manner, "Chord!"

Chord sighed at the mention of his name. He loved the way she said it. "Say it again," he demanded in a low seductive voice. He couldn't stop himself; he really wanted to be alone with her.

Amber sighed as she realized that Chord had her trapped. As comfortable as she felt around him, she couldn't help but believe that his intentions weren't real. It was almost as if everything between them was some sort of flirtatious game and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in herself. She knew someone like Chord Overstreet was never going to look at her in that way and she never wanted to get her hopes up. But she never had him so close to her before. Amber didn't think about what she was doing, but her body suddenly ended up closer to him.

Chord stared into her beautiful brown eyes and pulled his hand from around her waist to cup her face. Amber sucked in a breath before avoiding his gaze, "Chord, why are you doing this?"

He raised an eyebrow, not knowing how he was affecting her, "Doing what?"

"Why are you making this awkward?"

He blushed, "I know the closet is small but-"

"No, I mean between us! This, we," she gestured a hand between them, "it can't happen."

"You always say that, why don't you give us a chance?"

Chord glared at her, trying to get her to stop doubting him. Amber almost giggled at his stubborn expression. He looked like a small child who was on the edge of storming off and having a tantrum. She contemplated on ignoring his question but instead lowered her voice because of the sudden rush of nervousness she felt, "Because it'd end miserably."

He frowned as he turned her chin toward her, "Oh yeah?"

She nodded slowly but then paused as she looked into his green eyes.

There was a moment where she thought he was about to let her go, but he shocked the hell out of her by taking a hold of her face. He cupped her cheeks tenderly, getting her full attention. He sucked in a quick breath and moved his face closer to hers, "Let's test that out then."

Amber gasped, "Chord, no!"

Chord pressed his lips firmly to hers. He had no idea her hands placed on his chest were fisting his shirt until she let go. He could feel her fingers slowly make their way around his neck, as if they were urging him to continue. He inwardly sighed to himself and smirked as he pulled away slightly to kiss her at a new angle. He removed his hands from her face to wrap them around her, pulling her close. Amber started to tense up again as she felt his tongue trying to pry themselves into her mouth. She tried to keep her composure and not let him in, but her body betrayed her and let him in.

He softly groaned as their tongues met for the first time. The kiss became deeper and more intense. Seconds later, Amber gasped and tugged at his hair because she was craving more than kisses at that point. Chord didn't want this kiss to end, but he wanted to show her how much he felt about her by not taking advantage of the current situation even though her rigid movements shouted the words "Don't stop!"

Chord reluctantly pulled away from her, trying to open his eyes to make sure she had the same dopey grin on her face as he had at that very moment. Looking at that moment, he wanted to laugh. That kiss led to smeared lipstick, disheveled hair, and wide inevitable smirking. Chord stroked her cheek as Amber stared into his eyes, while still slightly out of breath.

She whispered, "That.."

"Was amazing," he finished the sentence for her.

Amber shook her head, "No.."

Chord sighed, "You're really going to tell me you felt nothing?"

"No I mean," she looked away, "we shouldn't have done that."

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "So you did like it?"

She slapped his shoulder while trying not to laugh, "Chord."

He suddenly groaned, "I want to tape you saying my name and keep it on repeat."

She giggled, "Chord, seriously."

"Oh my god, stop before you kill me," he said with a serious tone.

She finally let go and laughed loudly, "Come on Romeo before we get caught."

Amber and Chord slowly walked out of the closet making sure the coast was clear. He caught her hand and kissed her cheek in one sudden movement, trying to get her to smile. Amber turned towards him, fixing his hair and his shirt in which Chord returned the favor.

Amber smirked while rubbing the color off his lips, "Damn my lipstick, you should see yourself."

"You should too," he smiled down at her. "You're beautiful."

Amber blushed suddenly while rushing them out of that hallway, "Let's go, and we should both forget what just happened. You tell anyone, and I will go Mercedes on your ass."

Chord pressed his hand up to his hear, "As much as I'd love to see that, I'll keep my mouth shut if you promise to go on a date with me."

Knowing he'd keep this to himself, she mumbled an okay. She wanted to leave as soon as possible and she really didn't want to talk about it anymore. Before she left to go outside, Chord kissed her cheek one last time. They finally parted ways in the parking lot when she took stopped at her car and walked to his. He opened his car door and sat down watching her drive away in his rear view mirror. He leaned back and sighed, smiling as he touched his lips. He thought, "I just kissed the most beautiful girl in the world."

Meanwhile, what he didn't know was that when Kevin was looking for Amber, he came across them in the hallway. He had hid around the corner and didn't say a word as he saw them walk off, but he knew something was going on and he was determined to figure it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear viewers,<strong>

**Hi! This is my first fic on fanfic and I loved writing this. I feel like it was a little tricky because its based off of actual people and such. I've never written a Glee inspired fic before and I'm going to try to give Rileystreet and Samcedes the lime light they deserve! I hope you like it! I dedicated this story to my fellow Mercedes Mafia members. We talk for hours non-stop and I adore them so much! They inspire me, as well as Amber Riley. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love, JuliaDelilah.**


End file.
